Project Abstract We have established the UCSD Clinical and Translational Research Institute (CTRI), with its hub located at the University of California, San Diego (UCSD). This regional center includes three universities (UCSD, San Diego State University and UC Riverside), 4 biomedical research institutes (Salk Institute, Sanford-Burnham Institute, J. Craig Venter Institute, and La Jolla Institute for Allergy and Immunology), and 3 academic hospitals (UCSD Medical Center, VA San Diego Medical Center and Rady Children's Hospital), one community health center (Palomar Health). The CTSA program encompasses 3 health sciences professional schools (Medicine, Pharmacy, and Nursing) and 2 Master's programs in Clinical Research and Drug Discovery Sciences. The overall program goals are to: 1) Develop an integrated education and training program across the translational science spectrum; 2) Empower community-based partnerships and integrate the stakeholders into translational research governance; 3) Diversify and enhance biomedical informatics infrastructure to provide a secure, confidential and inter-operative platform; 4) Provide administrative infrastructure to manage and improve clinical and translational research; and 5) Provide resources that enhance collaboration, encourage disruptive innovation and support clinical investigation. The CTRI TL1 program will provide a mentored research experience for pre-doctoral and post-doctoral scholars that ensures a diverse future workforce with the required skills for outstanding multi-disciplinary research in human health. The pre-doctoral program will focus on students seeking either an MD or PharmD degree. A short term summer program provides the students with their first experience in health-related research. A year-long curriculum including a Master's degree is also available to students with a longer term commitment to research. In addition, a new post-doctoral TL1 training program will focus on developing expertise in lifespan, disparities and team science research. A Mentoring Core will support the program by providing mentoring techniques and training to TL1 mentors. Outcomes and tracking will use new informatics tools to determine the impact of the curriculum on long term career choices and research productivity.